


the sleepy gryffindor

by orphan_account



Series: dnp at hogwarts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gryffindor!Dan, Hogwarts, M/M, Sleepy!Dan, because fuck you, dan is exhausted, hufflepuff!phil, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan has a rough night of sleep. luckily, phil's there for him to nap on





	the sleepy gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> catch these hands writting fluff

Phil stifled a giggle as he saw Dan approaching him, a pout already on his face. He knew what was coming and was secretly looking forward to it. He’d already made room for Dan to sit down next to him.

The closer he got, however, the more Phil began to notice the physical signs of exhaustion. His shoulders looked weighed down and his feet stumbled over themselves. His eyes were puffy. Phil frowned; he knew Dan had been losing sleep lately, but he didn’t think it would get this bad.

“Phil,” Dan whined, quite literally collapsing next to him. “I’m so exhausted.” He gave Phil his best “i’m-so-sad-and-deprived-of-love-please-pay-attention-to-me” look, which included sticking out his bottom lip even more and looking up with big brown eyes from under his eyelashes.

Any hopes of finishing his book with Dan around flew out of the window. “Come here, you big grump.” He pulled Dan closer, letting him rest all his weight against Phil’s side. “How much sleep have you been getting?”

“Didn’t sleep at all last night. Roommates were too loud.”

Phil winced, remembering the tales of Dan’s horrifying roommates. They were two rowdy boys who brought in unwanted guests and ruined Dan’s sleep time after time again.

“I told you to come sleep with me if that happens again,” Phil said softly, his hand running soothingly up and down Dan’s side.

Dan sighed. “I know.” He let out a huge yawn and snuggled further into Phil’s side. 

Phil leaned his head against Dan’s, pressing a soft kiss into his hair. “You need to rest, love.”

“That’s why I came to you.”

Phil smiled. “I’m flattered.”

He saw Dan smirk. “Well, it was between you and playing quidditch. And you know I hate quidditch.”

“Rude.”

Dan giggled, shifting so his legs were tangled with Phil’s. He nuzzled into Phil’s sweater, humming contently. “You’re warm.”

“Going to take a nap there?” Phil teased.

“Maybe,” Dan mumbled, though by the way his eyes had already fluttered shut, they both knew Dan was destined to fall asleep.

Dan let out another yawn, a slight mewl coming out with it, then completely relaxed against Phil. Within a few minutes, he was breathing deeply, lost to the world.

Phil smiled, picking up the book he had been reading before Dan had arrived and resuming the story. Time passed along, Dan going into a deeper sleep cycle and beginning to let out small snores. Phil isn’t sure how much time passes, but soon he feels his own eyes drooping, the warmth next to him adding to the drowsiness. He’s distantly aware that dinner will be soon.

But the gentle breathing and comfort of having his boyfriend by his side quickly overpowered any protests his mind might have. His heavy eyes fluttered shut and his head fell on top of Dan’s and Phil joined Dan in the dream world.

(And if they woke up to Professor McGonagall yelling at them for missing dinner and Phil having a kink in his neck, it was all worth it).

**Author's Note:**

> leave some (short) hogwarts au prompts for me to use and i'll love you forever :^) tyy


End file.
